


A Little Disaster

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's always worth it.





	A Little Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Likely from a KHYML prompt; 2003~2004-ish.

Both boys were on their feet when they heard the crash, unsure just what had caused it until they whipped around the corner and saw Yuffie looking somewhere into the expanse between a pedestal and a plant on the floor.

"Yuffie," Leon began, but Cloud held a hand out to silence him.

"This isn't any great disaster," Cloud said as he knelt to look at what remained. "If we stick it in a bowl for a few minutes and go get another pot, it'll be fine."

"I can get a bowl," Yuffie said softly. "I... I was just trying to work on my flips."

"Flips are for outside," Leon reminded the girl, shaking his head as he watched the blond try to scoop some of the dirt into a pile.

"I know..." Yuffie scampered off towards the kitchen, already smiling again.

"Just wait until she gets older," Cloud said as he looked up at where Leon was still standing.

"She'll... grow out of it?" Leon knelt down, wondering just where the plant had come from anyway.

"No," Cloud replied. "Not with us as her guardians. She'll only get worse."

"And your point?"

"May as well do what we can now..." Cloud let his words trail off as he pulled Leon to the floor and into the dirt pile, knowing full well he was going to get a punch in the arm for it later but not caring as he pushed his tongue into Leon's mouth.

Later. Much later when he and Leon sat trying to scrub the dirt from where it had packed into the carpet and the plant sat in a much nicer pot than it had started in, Cloud did get that punch.

But it was worth it.

It always was.


End file.
